


It's no big surprise you turned out this way

by FlyingFreeYT



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Commander Fox Week, Disassociation, Fox got kicked from the group chat rip, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Sheev fuck off challenge, mans needs it, prompt, someone give Fox a break pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFreeYT/pseuds/FlyingFreeYT
Summary: Fox was many things. Sleep-deprived, uptight, repressed.A murderer was not one of them.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143
Collections: Commander Fox





	It's no big surprise you turned out this way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if u know me at All you know I LOVE fox,,, he's a huge comfort character okay. 
> 
> Yes, I kin both Fives and Fox, we exist.
> 
> Anyways this is for Fox week! I did not know I needed this this much until now Artfight can wait I'm going ham. This is unbeta'd I have too much energy rn
> 
> title from Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms

Fox was many things. Sleep-deprived, uptight, repressed.

A murderer was not one of them.

The problem was getting his brothers to believe him. No  _ vod _ would kill another  _ vod _ intentionally, especially not Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard, the Chancellor’s personal guard and one of the best marksman in the GAR. He aimed to kill.

He didn’t know how to explain it wasn’t  **_him._ ** Because, to be frank, he couldn’t explain it. One second, he was giving an update on a fugitive clone’s position to the Chancellor and the next, he was chasing the trooper down and speaking with a voice that both was and  _ wasn’t  _ his.

Fives was onto something, and the Chancellor didn’t like that. It wasn’t unusual for the Guard to lose their memory or go missing for a day or two. A month ago, Stone disappeared from his position guarding the senate building and showed up a day later with no memory of what happened or of where he was. A squad of shinies were escorting the Chancellor to a meeting but never remembered what happened during that mission, only waking up in the barracks when it was done.

Fox was different. He remembered most of it. He always did.

* * *

The first time it happened was during the first year of the war. Fox was standing guard with his squad when a group of cleaning droids showed up. The leader of the group showed it’s identification, and Fox had to lean forward and squint because phase one helmets were actual  _ osik _ when he felt it. The darkness creeping up the back of his head as if the culprit was right behind him and whispering into his ear.

He never made the conscious decision to tell the droids where to go. Words came out of his mouth that he never meant to say.

10 minutes later, the power grid was gone.

* * *

When Fox tried to tell Thorn about what happened with the droids, he choked. He couldn’t speak. He tried, oh he tried, but the words wouldn’t come out and if felt like a cold hand was wrapped around his throat.

Thorn gave him a questioning tilt of his bucket, and when Fox never said anything, he moved on.

* * *

The second major time was when Ahsoka Tano was framed for murder. At the time, he didn’t entirely believe the teenager murdered the woman, but it didn’t come out that way. Instead, his voice came out as a deep growl as he pointed his pistols at the togruta’s head as he arrested her.

The feeling of darkness got stronger when she escaped, and he felt the familiar feeling of being pushed out of his body as he gave the shoot on sight order. He didn’t see Rex’s face, but the younger clone obviously knew something was wrong, because Fox wasn’t like  _ that _ . 

He received a comm from Kote two rotations later, and Fox choked on his words when he tried to say that it  _ wasn’t him.  _ Instead, all that came out was “She killed members of the guard.” And hung up.

Neither of them believed that.

* * *

Now, Fox had a brother’s blood on his hands and he didn’t know  _ why. _ He told the Chancellor the trooper was spotted and he spoke, and then Fox got that feeling again and it was like watching a ghost.

_ “Commander Fox, execute Order 60 on trooper CT-27-5555” _

_ “Yes, my Lord.” _

**_Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders._ **

And then, Fives was dead, a well placed shot right through the heart.

When Fox came back, he was in his office, laying on his bunk and staring up at his shaking hands. It was rare for him to not wear his bucket, hells, even his armor, but he came to wearing his blacks and staring at shaking hands.

Everything after Fives collapsing was a blur, he wasn’t sure if he ever updated the Chancellor on the status of Fives. The only thing he knew for sure was that the trooper was dead, and Fox was removed from the (against regulations) group comm chat with his batchmates and Rex.

Kriff, Rex. The Captain likely hated him now.

Fox was so tired.Tomorrow, he would have to act like nothing happened and go on with his normal job of escorting the Chancellor and assigning patrols. The word likely spread by now that Commander Fox killed a brother with no hesitation or remorse. He was a murderer.

When Wolffe asked him what he was thinking, Fox couldn’t respond. He gave his brother a cold look from behind his bucket, “Excuse me,  _ Commander,  _ but I have a patrol to complete.”

He wanted to scream. Cry.  _ Beg _ for help. He wanted to reach for his older brother and beg for him to get him  _ out _ because this wasn’t him and he didn’t know what was happening and  **_I didn’t mean to kill him._ **

* * *

He arrived at his station outside the Chancellor’s office months later and didn’t miss the way the two younger troopers already there, Checker and Click, flinched as he approached and relieved them of guard duty. He bit back a sigh. The memory of the warehouse was still fresh in their minds.

He stood in parade rest outside the door to the office deep in thought. He shivered when he remembered the cold, dark feeling of someone forcing his fingers to tighten around the trigger against his will. The feeling he got when he tried to aim for the shoulder or leg, but hit Fives’ chest anyway.

He startled when he was called in by Palpatine, a cold feeling sitting at the bottom of his stomach as he acknowledged the older man with a nod and a quick “sir,” and forced himself to not react at the sound of the Chancellor’s voice as a sense of dread and startled familiarity settled over him.

_ “Commander Fox, execute Order 60 on trooper CT-27-5555” _

_ “Yes, my Lord.” _

Fox felt himself drift off as he spoke to the Chancellor, the dark feeling rising up once again and the mantra of **_good soldiers follow orders_** getting louder and louder until it was deafening and filled his head.

He hardly registered getting a squad together and checking the ammo in his pistols, being careful to set it to stun because  _ the Chancellor requested he be brought in alive and  _ **_good soldiers follow orders_ ** as his group of Guard members approached 79s.

**_“Commander Fox, execute Order 55 on trooper CT-6116”_ **

**_“Of course, My Lord.”_ **

  
  


* * *

_it's no big surprise you turned out this way_

_When they close their eyes and prayed you would change_

_And they cut your hair, and sent you away_

_You stopped by my house the night you escaped_

_With tears in my eyes, I begged you to stay_

_You said, "Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way!"_


End file.
